How To Save A Life
by MyMuseIsDead
Summary: Nathan realized the he spent the years after the barn only existing, not living. Duke's decision had saved his life. Nathan/Duke Friendship.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just a one shot that wouldn't leave my mind. This is set five years after the season 3 finale (3x13 – Thanks for the Memories). Claire is alive in this story. I accept all reviews: Good, Bad and (justified) Flames.**

Nathan leaned back in his desk chair, with his eyes closed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Trying to elevate the small headache he felt forming. He had just finished the pile of paperwork, which had taking his focus off today for a little while. He should've never come into work today, but life didn't stop because he was having a bad day. It was strange how he wanted to forget, yet remember what happened at the same time. Five years.

Five years since the Hunter meteor storm almost destroyed Haven. Five years since that damn barn vanished with his family inside it. After the barn disappeared, the Troubles still remained but not as strong.

For some their troubles disappeared the moment the storm did, but for other the process was slow. Their troubles were turning off and on, like a light switch. It took four years for the Troubles to finally end, and Haven has been 'Trouble' free for a year now. A true Haven again, and at the time he thought it wasn't for him.

After the barn disappeared, Nathan fell into a routine that had become essential to him as breathing. Aside from work and helping restore the town. Nathan spent his free time taking care of Audrey's apartment, taking care of any repairs and paying whatever fees to keep the Cape Rouge docked in the marina, and ensuring that the Grey Gull is kept under good management.

Talking to Claire helped him go through the five stages of grief. Hitting a wall with a sledgehammer was also good therapy, when his emotions became too much to handle. The first floor of his house does look better with an open floor plan. He also had a few new scars from finishing fights, that some of the Guard members started with him.

When Nathan wasn't doing all that, he worked with Dave and Vince on finding the barn. He had told them everything that had happened, after they had said their goodbyes to Audrey. Their advice was to not put his life on hold. They had lived to love and lose Sarah, Lucy and Audrey. And, most likely will be around to meet her next incarnation. Their 'Trouble' had caused them to age slowly.

They wanted Nathan to have what they wasted. A lifetime filled with love and family, instead of waiting for Audrey to return. Just to relive this hellish experience twenty-seven years later, if they couldn't find a way to end the cycle for good. But, Nathan refused to give up hope. The barn was damaged when he shot Howard, and there were more riders inside this time. Audrey and Duke could return home at any moment.

He would be lying, if he said that he didn't think about leaving Haven. But, he knows too well how life can change plans for better or worst. The decision to stay in Haven wasn't about what he wanted or needed anymore, or even waiting for that damn barn to return.

Nathan opened his eyes, looked at the gold picture frame in front of him and smiled. She came into his life one year ago, changing his routine and life for the better. The only person who made him happy, smile and laugh again. Nathan looked at the wall clock in front of him, which stated 12pm and she should be home by now. He decided to leave early, and start his weekend.

Fifteen minutes later, Nathan was pulling into his driveway. He smiled, when he saw her run out the front door. The babysitter was right behind her. Making her wait on the front porch until, he got out of the truck.

She was about 4 ½ years old. Brown eyes, black hair, wearing a pair of jeans with a pink shirt. A red unzipped Cutters hoodie, and a blue Sea Dogs baseball hat. And white and pink velcro strapped sneakers, with pictures of Tinkerbelle on them. One look at her face and, there was no mistaking that she was Duke's daughter.

"Uncle Nathan!" Jean yelled excitedly, running down the porch steps, and towards him.

"Jean Bean!" Nathan yelled back, with just as much enthusiasm. Calling her by the nickname he had given her. He picked her up and tossed her in the air and catching her, making her giggle. Nathan remembered when some of the neighborhood moms saw him do this, reacting like he had tossed her up a mile high without catching her. Jean hugged Nathan and kissed his cheek.

"Did you have fun at preschool today?" He asked.

"Boring," Jean replied. "All baby stuff."

Nathan smiled, at the serious look on her cute face. He knew that Jean's adoptive parents had taught her numbers, colors and ABC's. And, he was helping her learn to read and write, which oddly she loved to do. She was always asking Nathan how to spell or pronounce words, and writing stories that were only a few sentences long. Sometimes, the stories made no sense and the words were sometimes unreadable. Nathan enjoyed each one, and kept them for Duke.

"It couldn't have been all boring. You got to play with all the kids. Looks like you were finger painting, too." Noticing small traces of paint still on her hands and, the paper she was holding. "

"Look what I made." She said proudly, unrolling the white sheet of paper in her right hand.

It was a picture of a three-story house, yellow with white shutters. With trees, one with a tree house attached to it, some flowers. Four stick figure people standing next to the house, and a big yellow sun in the top right corner. Below the stick figures written in different size letters were the words 'I love my family', a red heart replacing the word 'love'. And, her first name was written in the bottom right hand corner.

"See, it's our house." She explained, pointing at each part of the drawing. "That's Me, Daddy, Aunt Audrey and You."

"Smiling because we're happy that we're all together?" He asked, pretending not to know the answer and wishing it was true.

"Yep," Jean said smiling and nodding. "An, I wrote all by myself."

"Best drawing I've ever seen." Nathan said, glad that his reaction had made her happy and smile. "I'll hang it on a wall in my office."

"Now, we need to wash your hands because you're buying me ice cream." The smile on Jean's face quickly faded to disappointment.

"I have no money." She said sounding a little upset at the thought of no ice cream. "I'm just a little girl."

"You better think of some other way then. I really want ice cream." Nathan said, putting her back down on the ground, and crouching down until they were eye level. "But, you should check all your pockets first."

Nathan held the picture, watching Jean check all her pockets, and smiled when he saw her face light up with happiness.

"How'd that get in there?" She asked surprised, pulling the ten dollar bill out of one of the pockets in her hoodie.

"I don't know," He replied, pretending to be just as surprised as she was. "Put it back in your pocket, so you don't lose it. Maybe we should check for more." Luckily, Jean got away before the Tickle Monster got her.

Nathan stood up, laughing as he watched his niece run away with a small playful scream. He paid the babysitter then, walked inside the house closing the door behind him. And, he looked at the picture again.

For the time being, Nathan had asked Beattie to stay away from Jean. She has already had too much drama in her young life. Sent far away from Haven after she was born because, her 'Trouble' could kill her father if she was near him. The Troubles are gone now, but her father's not here. Her adoptive parents were killed in a car accident.

Abby had told him that the accident had happened, the same day all the 'Troubles' in Haven ended. It shocked the hell out of Nathan, when she told him it had been an open adoption. Nathan wasn't going to let Jean grow up in an orphanage. She had a home in Haven. After what seemed like a long process of interviews and paperwork, Jean was finally home.

Of course, it wasn't easy at the beginning. Jean's life had been turned upside down, and she was moving away from everything see knew. To live with an Uncle she didn't know. But she was a resilient little girl, another trait she inherited from Duke. Dave, Vince, Dwight and Claire were a wonderful support system for both of them. He briefly wonders how Duke would react, when he hears Jean call Vince and Dave 'grandpa'.

Even though her name was officially Jean Marie Wuornos, Nathan wanted Jean to know all about her father, including how to spell her real last name. After searching Duke's boat he found a box full of pictures, emails, videos of Jean growing up and videos from Duke to Jean. Nathan answers all her questions she has about Duke and even Audrey. The old Duke Crocker wouldn't have cared, would've thought she was better off without him. But, he had changed after Audrey arrived in Haven. Wanting to be part of Jean's life was just another reason, why Nathan respected and trusted him. And, he let go of all his grudges years ago.

Nathan hoped they would come home soon. Duke had missed out on so many firsts in Jean's life. She was starting kindergarten in the fall, and he wanted Duke to be there. Wanted him to experience his little girl giving him a kiss and hug when, he returned home from work. Hopefully, before she grew out of that habit.

A small voice brought Nathan back to reality. "Uncle Nathan, I need help with the water." Nathan nodded, placing the picture on a nearby stand and followed Jean down the hallway. The bathroom was silent for a moment, as Nathan gently washed and rinsed her hands under the lukewarm water.

"Don't be sad, Uncle Nathan." Jean said, as he dried her hands. "Aunt Audrey and Daddy are coming home soon."

"They have been gone a long time. I miss them, but I'm not sad." He explained, giving her a reassuring smile. "How can I be, when I have you? They'll be home someday, and we'll be waiting for them."

"Now," He continued. "Pinky promise that you won't throw you cone, at the ice cream man this time."

"But, he don't do double scoops right." Jean said seriously, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"No buts. Don't do it."

"Okay." She reluctantly said, linking her pinky with his and shaking on it.

Nathan carried Jean out of the house piggy back style, and buckled her into the back seat of his truck. Taking one last look at her through the rearview mirror before, starting the engine. He was thankful to have Jean, though he wished it had been under better circumstances. She was the missing piece of the Wuornos/Crocker family puzzle. Nathan realized he spent the years after the barn only existing, not living. Duke's decision had saved his life.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE #2: According to an interview I saw with one of the writers, Season 3 was still set in 2010 and Audrey had only been in Haven for six months. Jean was born during that time, so 2015 she would be about 4 ½ or 5 years old. No complaints if that's wrong. Abby was the midwife from episode (1x05 - Ball and Chain). The 'Jean liking to read and write' thing and her reaction to preschool, I based off my niece. The 'Ice cream man' part was inspired by episode (3x10 – Burned) when Duke is arguing about double scoops.**


End file.
